Newlyweds
by lateBloomer04
Summary: Post HG, Katniss makes a deal with Snow that spares the lives of those she cares about.  In return, she promises to marry Peeta and film a TV series about their lives.  Meanwhile, there is talk of rebellion centered in District 13. Katniss/Peeta
1. Coming Home

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Belong to Suzanne Collins and the movie belongs to Lionsgate. Katniss belongs to Jennifer Lawrence and Peeta belongs to Josh Hutcherson.

A/N: This fic will start where the Hunger Games left off (pulling largely from the movie and some from Catching Fire, but going off in a different direction. Peeta and Katniss won't be in the Quarter Quell, for instance. Katniss will have to battle her newly developing feelings for Peeta, while still sorting out what was real and what was fabricated for the Games. And she has to figure out where Gale fits in to all of this – she doesn't want to lose her best friend, but he hasn't been the same since the Games. This is an alternate take on Katniss's story. Oh, and this story does ship Katniss/Peeta, if you couldn't already tell.

.~.

Newlyweds

.~.

When Mom and Prim and I had finally calmed down from our tearful reunion back at the house, all I wanted to do was sleep. I know that's all kinds of awful – I fought so hard to get back to my family and now that I got them back all I wanted to do was sleep? But truth was, I was exhausted. I hadn't slept well on the train, and hoped that I would sleep better when I was back in my own bed. Mom, being a mother, could tell.

I answered Prim's questions the best I could; my favorite Capitol dish was lamb stew with dried plumbs, no it wasn't scary flying in the hovercrafts, I honestly wasn't sure if I was in love with Peeta or not. I knew I should ask Prim how things went back home while I was gone, but I just didn't have the energy.

Finally, Mom persuaded Prim to let me get some shut-eye. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my old fashioned goose-feather pillow. It may not be as fluffy as what they have in the Capitol but I prefer my own pillow, thank you very much. I slept right through dinner and didn't wake up until my stylists converged on me just after dawn. I know I must've had nightmares about Rue getting shot and the mutts and everything, but they must've been fleeting, for once.

Venia, Octavia, and Flavius chattered a mile a minute as they prepared me for today's ceremony. For the first time in District Twelve history, two victors would each be getting a home in the Victor's Village. I was happy to give my family a better home and all, but I never thought we were above our old one. I suppose I have to live in the brand new home, being victor and all, but home to me will always be our modest house in the Seam. But this is hardly the time for me to get sentimental. Not with my prep team applying mascara by the gallon. My dress is spring green with a cowl neckline, according to Octavia. This is news to me, because if I were to describe it, I would just say it was pretty.

Soon it's time to leave. The TV crews are already there at the Victor's Village. There is a raised platform with three chairs, one for me, Peeta, and Haymitch. The crowd trickles in slowly, dressed in their reaping best. But the atmosphere is the polar opposite than it was for Reaping Day. People are smiling, waiting to congratulate Peeta and I on our 'amazing' feat. Right. I knew the real truth - we just got lucky. Yes, I have some skill with a bow. Haymitch and Peeta had some skill in convincing sponsors to support us, what with the love story and all. Peeta and I had enough chemistry to act out the 'star crossed lovers from District Twelve' nonsense. But any one of the other tributes could have killed us. If Foxface hadn't ate the berries, perhaps she could've outwitted us. If the mutt hadn't gotten Thresh, maybe he could've taken us. Cato and Clove, both from the same District, were a formidable alliance. It really was anybody's game.

"Can you believe it?"

Peeta is suddenly in front of me in his brown suit looking very… stunning? Dapper? No, too Caesar Flickerman. Ugh, I've been spending too much time around the man, he's starting to rub off on me.

"Katniss?"

I realize that Peeta is waiting for an answer.

"It's crazy. Who'd have thought, you and me?" Then I realize what that sounded like and abruptly look away. Great. Already, I've offended him and I've only been around him for a grand total of two minutes. This must be some sort of personal record.

"I'm really glad I could give my family a bigger house. I mean, the one we've got is nice, but it can get crowded at times." I take Peeta's word for it. I've never been inside his house before, only to the bakery. But I know he has two older brothers. Damn, now I feel stupid for wanting the house for Mom and Prim. What do the three of us need a bigger house for? But Peeta seems to anticipate this.

"Don't think for one second that you don't deserve that house, Katniss," he says fiercely. "Because you do. Your family has been through a lot; I'm glad this is something you can give them."

I want to ask him what he means by that, if he means Dad's death, but the ceremony starts instead. Effie appears all decked out in her Capitol garb, not in fuchsia this time but in teal. I think it's an improvement. She gives a rousing speech about sacrifice and how much the winners of the games had to go through to get to where they are today. I know I'm on TV but I still look over at Peeta and mouth 'Isn't that the truth?' His eyes shine with mirth and I can tell he wants to burst into laughter but it's during a live broadcast so he can't. I know I'm in for it later. I start paying attention to Effie again when she asks Peeta and I if we will treat these houses with honor? With respect? With dignity of a Hunger Games Champion? To all, we answer with a resounding,

"Yes!"

Peeta is awarded his house first, which is next to Haymitch's. In hindsight, this is probably a good thing, because if Haymitch and I were ever neighbors, we might kill each other.

Then it is my turn. A camera crew films me opening the door, my family's reaction to the entranceway (it was huge, with high ceilings!), our reactions to the bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room, the office, and the basement. We even have a telephone in the kitchen. Although my options on who to call are limited, and it seems wasteful to call Peeta or Haymitch when I could easily walk over and ask them something. I suppose I could call Cinna in the Capitol. That thought cheers me up immensely.

Prim cannot stop squealing about how nice everything is. Of course this is without furnishings, that I have seen in the Capitol that would've made it a lot nicer, but still the fact that the Capitol would shell out for a fine, sturdy house like this one – but only for victors of course. The rest of the houses stay empty. I try not to let that ruin Prim's moment.

"We're rich, Katniss!" She cries. And we are. I have access to funds, set up for the victor by the Capitol. Although, in our case, Peeta and I have to share the account. But I have spending money, which is more than I can say I had before. And I have food, delivered by the Capitol each month. It's not as good as what the elite get, but I'm perfectly content with bread, cheese, meat, fruit, and vegetables. My family is provided for, and I can share the leftovers with my starving friends and their families.

I grab Prim's arms and we dance around in a circle, performing a silly 'we're rich' dance for the cameras. My mother hangs back during it all, not wanting to interrupt the sisterly bonding, but I can tell she is affected. I never have forgotten my mother came from a merchant home before she married my father and chose the poor, Seam life. This must be like a dream come true to her, to raise her girls in a home nicer in the one than she herself grew up in.

"Are you happy with the house, Mom?" I ask, as Prim settles down.

"I'm just happy you're back, safe and sound," my mother says, pulling me close. I've been getting hugged a lot lately, by my family, by friends, by Seam-folk, from people who generally weren't sure if I was going to make it back. I guess it's their way of reassuring themselves that I'm here, I'm whole, that I'm not going anywhere. I'll put up with it for another few days, but only just.

"But I have to admit, the house is nice," my mother adds. I smile and agree.

The camera crew finally leaves and I'm alone with my family at last. It's then that I'm really overwhelmed by then need for my best friend, but I don't want to face the crowd right now so I ask Prim if she will go find Gale. I want to show him our house and explain to him that all the kisses for Peeta were just for the camera, even if I'm not so sure of that myself. But Prim comes back without Gale, saying that he doesn't want anything to do with our new house because it came from the Capitol.

"That's a stupid excuse - he still should've come to see me," I say, angry.

"Gale has been through a lot," my mother sighs. "He was afraid he would lose you, and he did - but not in the way he originally thought."

"Gale didn't lose me," I cry. "I'm right here! He's the one that won't come to me. My best friend, won't even come visit."

"Katniss, you didn't see how you and Peeta looked on TV." My mother looks at me with that knowing expression, like she has this special knowledge that you don't and isn't she amazing for it. It's a very frustrating look, and one that I don't like to be on the receiving end of. "Why don't you invite Peeta over?"

"Oh, yes, I want to meet him!" Prim looks at me with pleading eyes. How can I say no to her? Besides, if I can't see Gale, Peeta is a good second choice. So I walk over to his front door, praying to God that anyone other than his mother (who apparently doesn't like me) answers the door. Luckily, it is Peeta's father that answers the door. His face softens at the sight of me. He doesn't have to ask why I am there, just calls Peeta's name.

"Katniss? Is everything okay?" Peeta is worried about me. It's kind of sweet.

"Yeah, it's just, my sister wanted to meet you."

"Oh. I'd love to meet her." He grins at me. "Dad, do you mind if I visit the Everdeens for a little while?"

"I don't mind at all."

Peeta nods and then we're walking. Although I know living in the Victor's Village is going to take some getting used to, I'm glad I'll be living so close to him. That my mom and sister will be getting to know him better. But that also means that Gale will be living farther away. Hmm.

We come upon my house and it turns out our homes are practically identical. I guess that means that Haymitch's house is laid out the same as ours, which is weird. I introduce Peeta to Prim and Mom, and Peeta is of course, very charming. Prim is almost uncharacteristically shy, and she glances at me uncertainly. Suddenly I get it. She's seen how important Peeta is to me on TV and doesn't want to mess things up. So I try to give Peeta some help.

"Did you know Prim has a goat?"

"No, I didn't know that." He smiled gently at my sister. "Tell me about her. Is she your pet?"

"Sort of. Her name is Lady and I use her milk to make cheese to sell…" That got things off and running. Prim got us to talk about the happier times during our Capitol trip, such as our meetings with Cinna and Portia, and watching Effie and Haymitch snipe at each other. Time gets away from us and Mom invites Peeta for lunch.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd better be getting back. Even though I'm a victor in the games, my mother wants me to have a shift at the bakery this afternoon. I told her I would, because I want things to get back to normal, you know?" Boy, did I know. Problem was, I didn't know if things would ever go back to the way they were. Too much had changed.

"I'll walk you back," I volunteer, after he hugs my mother and Prim goodbye.

"You know, Katniss, if something happens, if the nightmares come back or whatever, I want you to tell me," he says in a rush before we get to his house. "I want to be able to help."

"Okay. Same here, tell me if something happens to you."

He nods, and pulls me in for a hug. This one I'm only happy to allow.

For the rest of the day, I help Mom and Prim move some of our stuff into our new house. Mom has asked that Prim and I take the master bedroom. She doesn't want to sleep in that big room all alone without Dad. I understand. Prim and I are used to sharing a room anyway, and the big bed shouldn't go to waste. Plus, Prim will be right there if I have any nightmares.

"I like Peeta," Prim announces as she puts away her underwear and socks in our chest-of-drawers. "He really cares about you."

"I know."

"He was acting like he was leading the pack of Careers towards you, but I think he was deliberately misleading them."

"I didn't know that I the time."

"You should have," she says indignantly. "He said he was in love with you!"

"Prim, that was just to get sponsors," I sigh.

"Maybe that's not all it was," she insists.

Mom calls us down to dinner and we have a nice meal of squirrel stew, courtesy of Greasy Sae, as a present for winning the Games. Apparently she made some for Peeta's family too.

I go to bed early, still not having caught up on my sleep. I pull the covers over my head and drift off as soon as I feel Prim's in the bed with me. About halfway through the night, I wake up with a hoarse scream. Sweat is dripping down my back as I try to stop gulping down breaths.

"Katniss?" My mom is in our room in an instant. She gets in bed with us. With her on one side of me, and Prim on the other, they are slowly able to calm me down.

"What happened?" Prim asks after my breath returns to normal.

"It was Rue," I sniff. "They had turned her in to a mutt. I couldn't save her in time!" This sets off a fresh round of sobbing and I allow myself to be pulled into my mother's arms, like I when I was I child. Funny, I haven't felt like I child in a long time. Certainly not since my Dad got blown up in the mine and I had to start providing for my family. But I decided on the train back that I really needed to forgive my mother for falling into deep depression after my father's death. Maybe she really couldn't help it. I certainly rose to the occasion and took care of us. It hadn't been the best of situations, but it had turned out alright. It wouldn't help things to hold it against her now that I'd been given a second chance at life. So I let my mom take care of me that night, and stay in bed with me and Prim. For the rest of the night, the nightmares were kept at bay.

In the morning, I can tell by the sun that my mom has let me sleep in a good while. I really should thank her because I haven't felt this well-rested in a long while. I plan on coming downstairs in my nightclothes, but my mom beats me to it by coming upstairs and suggesting that I might want to get dressed first before I go downstairs since I have an important visitor. Intrigued, I pull on a comfortable pair of brown pants and a loose-fitting shirt – something I might wear hunting. As I head down the steps, I spy a white-haired, well dressed figure.

Sitting at my table, drinking a cup of tea, is President Snow.

End Ch. 1

A/N: What did you think? Questions, comments, concerns? Reviews help me write faster! Thanks!


	2. Snow Gives My Life Sentence

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Belong to Suzanne Collins and the movie belongs to Lionsgate. Katniss belongs to Jennifer Lawrence and Peeta belongs to Josh Hutcherson.

.~.

Newlyweds

.~.

Ch. 2: Snow Gives My Life Sentence

I can hardly suppress my surprise and revulsion. What is the President of Panem doing in my home? What could be so important that he had to come see me personally?

"Katniss, we'll be back later." I glance over at my mother and Prim, who are poised to leave. I nod and watch them go. A small sense of relief settles over me. At least, my family won't have to witness whatever is about to happen.

"Good morning, Miss Everdeen." Snow regards me carefully, as if sizing me up.

I don't bother with the pleasantries and simply narrow my eyes at him. "Why are you here?" I ask, thrilled that my voice isn't wavering. "If you wanted to kill me, you could've sent someone else."

"Oh my dear girl, I'm afraid it's much too late for simply killing you," he said apologetically. "Can't risk turning you into a martyr. I am here because I have come to deliver some news. The Capitol has taken an interest in you and young Mister Mellark. Television ratings say it was the most watched Hunger Games since Mister Abernathy won the last Quarter Quell."

I didn't like where he was headed. Not one bit. I thought that winning the Games meant that the Capitol had to leave us alone until it was time for the Victory tour. But here Snow was, telling me different?

"Miss Everdeen, did you happen to watch the rerun of your final minutes leading up to you and Mister Mellark's victory?"

I shake my head. "No, I've been spending all my time with my family. We haven't watched television since there hasn't been any mandatory viewing."

"I see." Snow regards me closely. "I have unfortunately committed your final minutes to memory. Mister Mellark was ready to let you kill him so that you could go home to your family, bless him. He said, "they have to have their victor". And what did you say? On live television, you said, "no they don't. Trust me." And then you held out the nightlock berries. Miss Everdeen, did you plan you and Mister Mellark's survival as an act of rebellion against the Capitol?"

"No!" I shout, horrified that he would think such a thing of me. "No." I say, a little more calmly. I knew I couldn't afford to lose it. I knew that's what he wanted. "I just remembered I had the berries with me. I knew that the Gamemakers had to have at least one winner, and that they wouldn't risk both of us dying. Sir, I wasn't thinking of anything other than trying to save Peeta's life along with mine."

"Because you were in love with him."

I know that lying to Snow would get me nowhere, so I sigh and say, "Of course not. That's just for the cameras."

I really hope that he wouldn't linger on the subject of Peeta's supposed love for me. I get my wish, but it really wasn't in the way I want.

"Miss Everdeen, when the little black girl from Eleven died, it incited a rebellion." Snow looked grave.

"What?" I gasp. _Why is he telling me this?_ I thought.

"It was a brought on by workers getting caught up in the heat of the moment. It was started by the girl's father. The peacekeepers were temporarily overwhelmed, but once reinforcements were called it wasn't anything they couldn't handle," Snow says smoothly.

"What happened to Rue's father?" I have to ask.

"He was made an example of by public hanging the next day along with the other instigators. It served as a reminder to the rest of the district of what might happen to them should they choose to go against the Capitol."

"You spoke of some news." I'm still digesting the fact that Rue's father, and probably other family members have been killed by Snow's minions. Why couldn't I have protected her better?

"Yes." Snow's face relaxed. "I came here to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage to Mister Mellark."

My face must have shown confusion. "But we're not getting married. We barely even know each other – we're barely friends."

"Oh, my dear, but you are." Snow gave me one of his hideous smiles. "This is how things are going to work. Mister Mellark will propose to you on live television. Then you will be wed in the Capitol during what is sure to be one of the most lavish weddings our stations have ever produced. And finally, after the honeymoon is over, you shall return to Victor's Village, and have your pick of the remaining houses to call your own. Both your families may remain in their current residences. You may return to your normal lives, but will need to make special arrangements to film segments for your weekly television series, _Newlyweds_, starring the Star-crossed lovers from District Twelve. My film crew will stay in one of the other empty houses and will have access to film anywhere and anyone from District Twelve."

"Why are you doing this?" I growled.

"Because you, Miss Everdeen, are dangerous, and I want you where I can keep an eye on you. If the other districts did decide to form an organized rebellion, I don't want you joining them." It is then I realize just how cold President Snow's eyes truly are. I wonder if he truly feels anything for anybody.

"Why should I do this stupid show?" It's an empty threat, and we both know it. But I need to have it spelled out for me. I need to hear what he can do, before I agree to sign my life and freedom away.

"You have family, and friends that you care about. I can do more than have them simply killed. I can have them tortured. I could have your 'cousin' Gale's memory stripped from him, program him to kill your pretty little sister, and then have to face you and tell you how he did it. I could triple your mother's depression. There are a thousand different grisly scenarios, Miss Everdeen. If you agree to work with me, you will prevent them all."

"Where do I sign?" There is no more need for discussion.

"No papers. Just shake my hand." He holds out his right hand, and as we shake, my eyes hone in on the white rose that sits in the lapel of his suit. It has a sickly scent that is fake, just like the rest of him. "Excellent. I knew you would see it my way. Please pass on the information about the television agreement to Mister Mellark. Oh, and I don't have to tell you not to mention the uprising in Eleven to anyone, hmm?"

Just like that, he sees himself out.

Shaking, I slump back down into my seat. What did I just agree to? I feel sort of like I did when I volunteered to save Prim's life at the reaping, like I knew I was doing the right thing, but completely shell shocked after I realized what I'd agreed to. Married to Peeta for all the wrong reasons… this was going to kill him. But ultimately, he'd do it to keep his family and friends alive and torture-free.

Peeta – I have to find Peeta. But first I take Snow's teacup and slosh the tea down the sink. Then I scrub the cup as hard as I could with a towel – I don't want to leave any trace of the scumbag in our house. I leave a quick note for Mom and Prim in case they came back and couldn't find me. Grabbing my coat, I set off for the bakery.

I find Peeta hard at work, kneading dough.

"Katniss! Hi," he says, giving me a blinding grin. "Wait, isn't this a little early for you to be visiting?"

"I'm sorry, it's an emergency," I hiss.

"What's wrong?" He panics.

"I can't tell you here, we have to go back to the Victor's Village," I say.

He nods, and runs off to tell his brother that he has to take off until further notice. "Katniss, you're trembling. Are you okay?"

I wait until we leave the bakery to answer. "No, I'm not," I mumble. Concerned, he grabs my hand. Considering the circumstances, I let him. We _are_ supposed to be getting married. I sniff at the irony of it all.

"Tell me what's going on," he pleads.

"I will, but I want Haymitch to hear this too," I say.

So we head to Haymitch's house. I knock on the door, and hearing no answer, enter the unlocked house. He must've just had the place cleaned, because the unbearable stench I expect is absent. The mess is there, though – piles of books and clothes and dishes everywhere. Peeta and I make a path through the clutter and find Haymitch resting in his armchair in the living room watching TV on mute.

"Haymitch, something's happened to Katniss this morning," Peeta announces.

"Did you get a visit from Snow?" Haymitch asks, looking at me, seemingly unconcerned.

"How'd you know?" I gasp.

"I did when I got back from my Games," says our alcoholic mentor. "Like you, he gave me one day with my family before he visited. Let them move in to the house and everything – gave them hope."

"What did he tell you?" I ask.

"He said he was having my entire family publicly executed for how I defied the Capitol in the arena," says Haymitch. "And he did it too. Hung all eight of my brothers and sisters, my parents, even my poor grandma."

"I'm really sorry, Haymitch," Peeta says sincerely, and I agree. Haymitch just takes a swig from a nearby bottle in response. I always wondered what made him turn to drink, if it was just from having memories of the Games or if it was something worse. Turns out it was much worse. Not for the first time, I feel sorry for Haymitch.

"I'm sure Snow's not going to do that to you, though," said Haymitch. "He needs you to cooperate. Am I right?"

"Right," I say sullenly.

"So what's the story, sweetheart?"

"Snow wants me and Peeta to get married," I unload. "After we do, he wants us to star in some stupid weekly Newlywed show. Film crews will be coming here, I'll have another prep team, lines to learn, lies to tell – it will be just like the Games, only without the killing!"

"I was expecting something like this," Haymitch mutters.

"I wasn't!" Peeta cries. "This is the worst punishment the Capitol could've given us, short of killing us."

"That's just what they'll do to our friends and family if we don't do the show!" I explode. "That's why I promised Snow I'd do it. You think I want to do this?"

"You're right," Peeta says softly. "I'm not being fair. It's just… it's a lot to take in at once."

"I'll say."

"But I'll do it to keep you and your family safe." Peeta reaches for my hand and I give it to him. "I had hoped that maybe someday, once we had finally healed from the Games, that we might be friends, even more than friends. That my dream of marrying you might be a reality. This complicates things a bit."

"You think?" I snort. "All I can promise you right now, Peeta, is my friendship. I will do my best to help you get through this TV show."

"And I'll give you my best." He gives me a tentative smile. "I _am_ a pretty good actor you know."

"You two did it before, you can do it again," says Haymitch. "Your chemistry is perfect."

We both glare at him.

"What? I'm just calling it how I see it."

As Haymitch and Peeta bicker about whether or not the chemistry between us in the Games was real or not, I realize that as long as I have these two on my side I'll be able to weather whatever the Capitol throws at me.

End Ch. 2

A/N: Reviews are great, appreciate!


	3. Everything's Changing

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Belong to Suzanne Collins and the movie belongs to Lionsgate. Katniss belongs to Jennifer Lawrence and Peeta belongs to Josh Hutcherson.

A/N: Sorry it's so late!

.~.

Newlyweds

.~.

Ch. 3: Everything's Changing

I had just left Haymitch' house, preparing to head home when I heard a shout of,

"Katniss, wait!"

It was Peeta. I turned around, regarding him warily. Hadn't we discussed everything already?

"Haymitch wanted me to remind you of something."

"Okay, let's have it."

"He said that if we don't convince the audience that we're in love then Snow would hurt our families."

I just stared at him. Did he think I was stupid?

"I know. Like he said, we did it once, we can do it again."

"Yeah, but this time we're an engaged couple. Haymitch wants us to practice kissing." He blushed, but held my gaze.

I push my initial annoyance at Haymitch away and say,

"He's right. It has to look flawless or else someone we love will suffer."

Surprise registers in his eyes. "Really? You're okay with it?"

"I'm in this all the way, Peeta. I'll think of it as sort of training exercise. Besides, you're not such a bad kisser." I give him a tentative smile, which he returns.

"Okay then. That went better than I expected. So when do you want to practice?"

"We might as well get comfortable with it sooner rather than later. How does tomorrow sound? I'd say let's do it today but I really need to clear my head."

"Tomorrow works for me." We continue to gaze at each other.

"Do you know how bizarre this conversation sounds?" Peeta says. We have a small laugh at that. That's Peeta, bringing levity to a situation that desperately needs it. Then he's looking at me like I'm all that matters to him in the entire world. He's certainly not going to have any trouble convincing the audience (and more importantly, Snow) that we're madly in love. Then I clear throat and announce that I'm leaving because if I let him continue to look at me like that, he might just convince me that this is real and then where would my sanity be? Gone. I can't have that. I watch him walk back towards the bakery, and hope against hope that we can pull this stupid TV show off.

Once inside the temporary sanctuary of my new home, I find Mom and Prim and spill the whole story. I hate telling my sister about Snow's threat, but what choice do I have? I'm sure they'll want to have Prim as a guest on the show, since the whole nation knows about her being the one I volunteered for. She'll have to be convincing, too. I really hope that she won't have to appear much. After all, the juicy story is Peeta and I and every little detail of our so called lives. Prim tells me that I could've done much worse than Peeta for a pretend husband, and after grinning at that, I realize she's right. At least Peeta and I know that we work well together under pressure.

Then I realize that there's one more person that I have to tell. Gale. He doesn't want to see me, but I owe it to him to be the one to tell him that it's all fake, that Peeta's not proposing for real.

After lunch, I set off for Gale's house in the Seam. As I walk through familiar territory, I think about how much has changed. I am not the same person that I was before the Games, and Gale isn't either. We used to be so happy together out in the woods, just him and me. That seems like lifetimes ago.

His mother answers the door and tells me that he's not there, but once I tell her it's a matter of life and death, (I may have exaggerated, though not by much) he emerges. We head for the woods, where we can be sure that no one will overhear us. I take a little pleasure in knowing I'm back in my usual hunting ground. Finally, we come to a clearing and Gale stops walking.

"What do you want, Katniss?" Gale's never sounded this cold. Also, he never calls me Katniss. That's a bad sign; it must have hurt him deeply to see me with Peeta during the Games.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't know…" I trail off.

"Well, now you do." He swallows hard, and I can tell he's about to fall apart.

"How long have you been interested in me?" I press him. "You never said anything, never acted like there was anything between us but friendship."

"A couple months, forever, I don't know. It should have been me in the arena with you, not him. Do you love him, Katniss?"

"I don't know," I say honestly. "We made a good team in the arena. He loves me. I care for him."

"Well I hope you'll be very happy together," was his sarcastic remark.

"Funny you should say that, when we don't have a choice!" I hiss.

"Excuse me?"

I motion for us to sit down. Then I tell him everything about Snow's visit, including the news of the rebellion in Eleven. He perked up a little at that. Just as I expected, he is furious at Snow for forcing me into a televised arranged marriage and arranged life.

"It's not fair," he rages. "They shouldn't get to control your life after you survived the Games. You won! Wasn't that enough entertainment for them?"

"We won," I correct him. "That was never supposed to happen. You know it's not just about the entertainment factor. This is our punishment for blatantly defying the Capitol with the nightlock trick. We bested them at their own game and now Snow thinks we're dangerous."

"Because you may have stirred the need for rebellion in the districts," he says flatly. We are both silent for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. "Our lives are both about to change," he laments. "Tomorrow I start working in the mines full time."

I look at him in alarm. "Was there no other way? Come on, I'm a victor, if you need food or money, all you have to do is ask."

"No, Katniss. I don't need your help." I know that whatever I say will never change his mind. Gale's always been a prideful sort. I just wish he didn't have to take such a dangerous job, one that got his father and mine killed in an explosion.

"Gale, you have to promise me, when the TV crew comes, if they find out you are my friend and ask you on the show that you go along with it."

"I don't want to be any part in their entertainment." I know Gale has gone off about the government before, but this is different. This time it's personal.

"I know you don't, but if you don't cooperate, there will be consequences. Please promise," I plead.

"Fine," he says dully. "So when's the wedding?"

"I don't know yet. Probably soon."

He runs his fingers through his hair. "Damn, this is really happening… I'm sorry, Katniss. You must be feeling all torn up inside and I'm just being selfish."

"I'm alright," I lie. "I survived the Games, I'll survive this."

"There was never any hope for us, was there?"

I have to be blunt, to be cruel to be kind. "No."

He nods mutely.

"I'm still your friend. I'll always be your friend." I look up at him, trying to convince him with my eyes that he'll be okay. It's useless.

"I don't think we should hunt together anymore."

"If that's what you want," I agree, but inside I am horrified. He's already pulling away from me. My best friend! I'm going to lose him. "But if you ever change your mind, you'll know where to find me."

We walk back home only a few feet away from each other but the distance between us couldn't have been greater. I try to tell myself it was for the best, that I would've found out about his true feelings eventually, the Games just sped things along. But we could've had more time together…

I arrive home, and with one look at my face, my mother knows it went badly. She holds me while I cry it out. It kills me that I hurt Gale like that. But I can't make myself love someone who I only think of as a brother. Prim tries to reassure me that he'll want to talk to me in time. That may be, but things will never go back to the way they were.

The rest of the day drags on and I spend it watching clouds go by my bedroom window. I try to process everything that has happened to me since this morning – Snow's sentence, the promise of kissing practice with Peeta, Gale's rejection of our friendship. It's too much, and I try to think of something else, but it's impossible. By dinner, I resign myself to my new fate – Katniss, wife and TV star extraordinaire.

Just when I think nothing can cheer me up, I get a phone call from Cinna, of all people. I'm thrilled to hear his voice, and even more thrilled when he tells me the news that he's going to be my stylist for the TV show. Apparently, there were rumors in the Capitol about the show's concept, and when he asked to be a part of it, Snow agreed.

"Do you know when you and everyone will come to District 12?" I ask him.

"This Tuesday," he says. "That's when we're going to film the proposal and reactions of your friends and family. That ought to be enough footage for the first episode." Tuesday… that's only three days away!

"So soon?" I ask, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice and failing miserably.

"I wish we could wait a little longer, give you more time to rest up from the Games, but we got a mandate from Snow. You know how that is." I do.

"I'm just glad you're coming," I tell him. "It will make what I have to do a little more bearable."

Cinna pauses for a moment. "Listen, Katniss, I wanted to tell you that I know your show director personally. He's a friend of mine, and he's very easy to work with. He will try to give you and Peeta as much time off as he can and still shoot enough material for weekly shows."

"That's a relief," I sigh. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"You know, Katniss, it could be a lot worse," says Cinna. "I know victors who had no choice but to be whores in the Capitol, sold to the highest bidder."

"I didn't know that," I whisper. Shock courses through my body. He's right, it could be much worse.

"I didn't tell you that to scare you, I just wanted you to know what Snow's capable of. Why he's picked this scenario for you, I don't know, but it sure beats selling your body."

"I guess you could say I got off easy," I try to joke, but it falls flat. "Do you have any advice on how I'm supposed to live through this fake marriage with my sanity intact?"

"Just be yourself and be glad that Peeta's got your back." He sounded completely serious. "That boy would do anything for you, Katniss. I hope you know that."

"Yeah," I choke out. "Well, I guess I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Until then," he promises, and then we hang up.

I update Mom and Prim about my proposal date, and tell them I'm going to bed early. I go through my nighttime routine, and fall into bed. I think about what could've happened if Snow decided to whore me out and shudder. I've never done it with anyone, and never really wanted to. I didn't want children (although there were ways around that) and I certainly didn't trust any boy enough to share myself with them. Then I realize everyone's going to think that Peeta and I have done it after we're married. The thought makes me cringe, not because it would be so bad with Peeta, but because it would be a lie. But then everything about our marriage would be a lie, why should that matter so much? But it does.

I eventually fall asleep, emotionally exhausted from the events of the day.

End Ch. 3

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry the chapter's kind of a downer, it will get better!


End file.
